plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foot Soldier Zombie
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Foot Soldier. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Professional Zombie |ability = When played on Heights: Do 3 damage. |flavor text = Each Foot Soldier Zombie shall be issued one (1) combat foot.}} Foot Soldier Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability does 3 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero when he is played on the heights. His plant counterpart is Bluesberry. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played on Heights: Do 3 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Each Foot Soldier Zombie shall be issued one (1) combat foot. Strategies With While having below average stats for a 5 zombie, Foot Soldier Zombie's ability to hurt any plant or the plant hero and possibly finishing them off is a very handy thing to have. Unfortunately, Foot Soldier Zombie's ability only activates when he is played on a heights lane, and can be easily defeated by plants of the same cost, such as Skyshooter. Therefore, it is not recommended to bring him on a field with no heights, such as the mission Putt-Putt Rumble. Against Foot Soldier Zombie can easily be destroyed using Whack-a-Zombie, or any plant with 4 or more. Since Foot Soldier Zombie's ability happens when he is played on heights, try playing a powerful plant on the heights lane occupied so the zombie hero is discouraged to play him there and activate his ability. A good idea is to use or Whipvine to move a zombie to the heights lane, preventing Foot Soldier Zombie from using his ability. Gallery PvZH Foot Soldier Zombie HD.png|HD Foot Soldier Zombie Foot Soldier Zombie stats.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's statistics FootSoldierNewCard.PNG|Card 3/3 footsoldierH.png|A 3/3 Foot Soldier Zombie in game FSAtk.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie attacking (uses a ZPG) FootSoliderPrompt.png|The prompt that appears when Foot Soldier Zombie is played on a Height Lane IMG 2210.png|The player receiving four Foot Soldier Zombies from Electric Boogaloo's premium pack FootSoldierActsLikeManRayonSolarFlare.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie defeating Solar Flare Screenshot 2016-12-06-19-38-41.png|Foot Soldier Zombie defeating Green Shadow DeathByBomber.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie defeating Ouch! Spudow's Exploded.png|Foot Soldier Zombie defeating Spudow Old H FootSoldier.png|Foot Soldier Zombie's statistics Foot Soldier Zombie card.png|Card Foot Soldier Silhouette.jpeg|Foot Soldier Zombie's silhouette File:FSoldUnlock.PNG|The player receiving a Foot Soldier Zombie from a Premium Pack File:Z-Mech Hero Pack.jpg|Foot Soldier Zombie in an advertisement for Z-Mech's Hero Pack (Note the blaster) FootSoldiertitle.png|Foot Soldier Zombie on the title screen FSoldShadow.PNG|Foot Soldier Zombie's silhouette Receiving Foot Soldier Zombie.png|The player receiving Foot Soldier Zombie from a Premium Pack Trivia *His appearance and name are based on the Foot Soldier of the Garden Warfare spin-off series. *His description references how the Foot Soldier in the Garden Warfare series only wears one shoe. *Sometimes, the player can hear the vanquish sound effect from the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series, when this activates his effect. *His attack is by shooting an RPG (ZPG), but when he does his special attack, he throws a grey ball (more like a grenade or Zombie Stink Cloud). *On the title screen, he holds a blaster that is not present in gameplay. **It could be similar to the blaster Space Cadet uses, however both look different. **This weapon can also be seen on the Z-Mech Hero Pack. *This and are the only professional cards in the class. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Zombies